The Third Zombie
by Mr. Interesting
Summary: Quentin was one of Ayumu's closest friend who died on their first encounter with the serial killer who had been slaughtering people across town. Ayumu had lost his memory of him for over a month until he regained it and confronts Eu for answers. Soon, Eu confronts her own conflicting feelings and resurrects him knowing it was inevitable, now having him join the group. PAIRINGS TBD
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first off this is my third ever made fanfiction, so it might not be great. Though, my main problem is that there is no damn season 3 and I really want to punch someone for that. Anyway, this story has a plot twist just to set up for the OC, and will be made in this chapter. Now dont start blabbing off in review boxes or PM's saying 'DONT PAIR THIS OR THAT IM A FANBOI(GURL) OF THIS PAIRING'. Urusai. The pairings are undecided, and whoever gets paired gets paired. DONT WHINE. Also my OC is recycled but thats because I have a lack of a strong imagination.**

**Now, I like honest reviewers who don't leave a three word 'I like it' message in the review. I mean you COULD do that if that is the only thing you can think of, but if there is something in particular you like (hate) put it in the review.**

**Now if you decided to skip all that bolded lettering up there, then you really don't care how this goes...I like that. Lets go.**

**NOTICE: This takes place during Episode 4**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__The Lie_

Ayumu walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, visibility limited and temperatures low. He drew a cold breath in and let out a warm puff as he snuggled a bit more into his jacket. His grey hair continued to drape over his brown eyes as his brown shoes clanked against the dirty concrete.

_Why is it that Haruna let Sera experiment with most of our food? It's a quarantine zone! _He sighed, as he held a small list of items, all in Eu's handwriting. Most of it however was what Eu wanted which is mostly sweets so he edited most of it himself so they can get _real_ food.

_I mean for Christ's sake, she melted the damn table! On top of that, Killing me! Although I'm a zombie, it hurts like hell!_

Ayumu stuffed the list into his pocket, the paper crinkling up carelessly as he crossed the street. The thought passed his mind that he should've ordered pizza, but something felt off, that it wasn't the best move for some reason. Normally impulses like that wouldn't faze nor bother him all that well.

He rubbed his forehead, a surge of pain pulsing through his mind. He groaned, since it could be compared to a simple headache, but at that point he found himself in a moment of Deja vu. Ayumu looked at the time on his watch, and looked around, remembering a night like this. A little over a month ago, he met Eu in front of the convenience store. Her cute figure sitting on the sidewalk. And then he dared Quentin to try to break dance in front of-

_Huh? Quentin? Who is that…? And wasn't it me who did the break dancing?_

The sudden swish of a car passing by at rather high speed broke his deep thinking, blinking a couple times and shaking his head. _Naah. I must be fooling myself._

He walked past the convenience store, and over to a nearby grocery store, going through several isles, slowly going down the list before he went to the cash register. As the cashier began scanning the products, Ayumu leaned his head back listening to the somewhat rhythmic tune of beeping. He felt his headache come back again, as he reached for his wallet and found himself short.

'_Baaaka. I'll spot you one this time, but you owe me, Aikawa.'_

Ayumu stopped. hearing a familiar male voice in his head, however, it was really an echo in his head. He turned his head out of instinct to double check that he was alone, before he handed over his credit card instead. The anxiety of these familiar, yet at the same time unfamiliar, feelings were not getting to him. His brain was tugging at him now, a migraine had set in.

_What is going on? Who is that voice? Why have I heard it before?_

He grabbed the bag, ignoring the intense pain in his head, having grown pretty resistant from, well maybe getting cut in half, having his body flung by a truck, getting stabbed. You get the picture. His paranoia shakes off, remembering that it is possible for the brain to create fake memories all made up by the person unconsciously.

_...Maybe I should ask Eu._

Ayumu soon found himself through the front door of his house, kicking his shoes off and walking in, setting his coat on the rack. "I'm home!" He exclaimed.

Just as he predicted, everyone was sitting at the melted dinner table, Eu tapping her pad with the word 'hungry' written on it, Haruna looking half passed out from an over exaggerated starvation. Sera however was gone, most likely to be in the roof...or the floor. Honestly, know one could tell since she remodeled the interior walls, floor and ceiling for a vampire ninja like herself.

Ayumu sighed, smiling a bit at the fact they wanted him to cook. It him it was nice to be depended on at times, though he wished one them didn't have to be holding a pink chainsaw in a girly pink outfit for a bratty brunette. Also he didn't wish he had to house both her and a vampire-ninja who has a tree spitting sword made of freakin leaves.

As the room filled with the aroma of cooked meat, broth and seasonings, Haruna began fantasizing about food in her sleep muttering such like 'I want to eat you' or 'get back here you stupid fish'. Weird, he wasn't even cooking with fish at that moment. Though, he didn't care, there was only one thought lingering on his mind.

"Eu, could you come here please?!" Ayumu yelled from the kitchen, as he stirred the spoon in his sauce pan.

The armored maiden came in without hesitation, whether it was for food or the surprise that he needed her in the kitchen when she doesn't know how to cook.

'Food ready?' She wrote. Almost as if on cue, Ayumu's imagination goes off: "I'm soooo hungry for your food, Onii-chan!"

"Aaaah, soca soca…" He snaps out of his day dreaming quickly. "Actually, I have something that's been bothering me." Eu tilted her head, her delicate blue eyes blinking in curiosity. "I-it's probably nothing, heheh, but I just wanted to ask...Was I alone when I met you?" Eu tensed up. "In fact was there someone named Quentin with me?" Ayumu, didn't really catch her reaction and sudden urgency, watching the stew he was making carefully since he had it on high heat and wanted to keep and eye on it. Though he did notice she wasn't writing in her pad. "Eu?"

Snapping out of her evasiveness, she scribbled on her notepad and tapped the first page.

'You were alone.'

"Are you sure? I mean...It was dark and-" Eu tapped her pad again, interrupting him.

'No problem.'

However, Ayumu wasn't convinced. In fact part of him could tell she was evading the subject. He turned off the heater on the stew and turned to her, his hand at his waist. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. He wanted to examine her posture, her eyes, and facial expression.

"Eu, are you _sure _I was the one break dancing before?" He asked different question, and Eu tensed up again, this time Ayumu's eyes caught as she hurried to write an answer. Although her face didn't really change much since she was good at keeping a poker face.

'It was only yu.' She misspelled you. This was definitely odd since she basically could write any word she wanted without making a single error. Even words Ayumu didn't even know.

"Eu, t-" Ayumu felt as if he needed to confront her about this now, an irritation boiling up, but Haruna decided to intrude, her stomach rawring out at the food.

"Ayumu, hurry up, I'm hungry!" She whined, sliding the door open.

"Harun- GUAAAAAAK!" As Ayumu turned around, Haruna had jumped up and round housed him with her left leg in frustration, causing him to fly toward the right slamming his head brain dead against the wall. Blood spilled onto the floor, as Haruna huffed and crossed her arms.

"A super genius like me shouldn't have to wait, baka!" She puffed some of her hair out of view, as Eu walked out of the kitchen and sat back at the table, staring down at the plain flat surface of the wood.

Soon, Ayumu's accelerated healing brought him back to life, opening his eyes and getting up with an angry look, gritting his teeth. "Can't you be patient for five seconds?!" Haruna only responded with sticking her tongue out at him and walking back into the dining room. He rubbed his head and turned back to the stew. _Such a child...Why am I prying into this, anyway? I can't even prove that I wasn't alone. The memories are there too...Ugh I'm too frustrated to think about this right now._

After managing to make the stew and steam enough rice, he retired early, having had his share rather quickly. Ayumu had grown too tired to socialize with everyone. What really pushed him over the edge was Sera's disgust toward him. Open and bold as ever. He flopped onto his bed carelessly with an exhausted sigh. He stared at the ceiling as the wind gently pulled at the curtains, the full moon drawing light into the room for some visibility. The peacefulness in the room felt unnatural to him now. His quiet and reserved life had been invaded and imperialised by the world's secrets. Why did he have to be 'the chosen one' to learn all this? To have is life change merely a month ago? A couple days when it comes to Haruna and Sera.

Those thoughts flashed into his mind, almost every day when it was quiet, as they normally did. Ayumu knew very well he couldn't change his life back to the way things were. Couldn't take an old photo and go back to that moment. Only a reflection of what was and what isn't.

"...Wait!" Ayumu shot up instantly, eyes widened as he quickly dug into his right pocket, grabbing a plastic and metal object and pulling it out. His phone glowed with the small screen being flipped open and the buttons chimed in a rhythmic tune as he went to his photo gallery. _I haven't taken a single photo after I died, so there has to be something in here!_

He kept scrolling through all the photos taken before that fateful run in with the serial killer, stopping at the first photo he found the most unfamiliar. In the photo, there was a boy with a similar uniform as his own, having dark brown hair and brown eyes, a humored grin on his face. Large headphones were wrapped on his neck, as if it also had a use for a necklace. His height, his hair length and overall body build was close to his. In the background, he could see himself chasing him in a rather angry mood. The vibe from this photo felt friendly and full of humor.

After full inspection, the migraine he had thought left him had come back. He winked his eye and winced painfully as it became almost three times as worse as before. Ayumu curled up, dropping the phone on the floor with a clank, as he gripped at his hair as he felt holes in his brain were filling up like puzzle pieces. With each one filling, the pain got relatively worse.

And as soon as it came it left him. He laid on his bed, the sheets wrinkled up from his struggles, pillow thrown aside. Seconds had passed, then minutes. To him it felt like his brain was processing the map of a human genome, taking years to take in. But in those five minutes, a his rage covered his heart like a blanket, gripping the blanket tightly, almost ripping it with his fingers in his fist. He shot up, his exhaustion disappearing from his eyes, leaving only malice as he grabbed his phone and ran downstairs, the voices of the other three could be heard, intensifying in volume as he reached the door.

"That low graded insect is probably doing some lewd in his bedroom to make such a ruck-" Sera's voice could be heard, but was cut off when he slammed the sliding door open. They all turned to him, Sera was about to scold him about interrupting her but they all stopped seeing a look they haven't seen before. Pure anger.

"Eu!" He turned to her, and ran up to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Where is he?!" Eu's expression changed at his sudden actions but looked down knowing very well what happened. "Answer me!" He shook her, his judgement clouded.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?!" Haruna stood up, gripping her hands together in anxiety.

"Shut up, Haruna!" He glared over to her, causing her to retreat slightly at the emotional force of his words. She has never felt that kind of anger from anyone, let alone from Ayumu, her stubborn nature feeling like it melted in pure vulnerability.

"I don't know what's going on in that tainted mind of yours, but I'm going to have to ask you to sto-" Sera began her words, beginning to form her blade in her hand, but Eu shook her head at her. Sera obviously had conflicting emotions about Eu's sudden refusal, but the leaves died out and left the room.

"Where...Is...Quentin?!"

* * *

**Little over a Month ago**

"Oi, Aikawa, you going to the Convenience store as well?"

Ayumu stopped in his tracks as he went passed the first intersection from his house, turning his head to the right seeing his friend, with the dark brown hair and eyes leaning against the stone wall surrounding some residents house on the corner. Head phones, as always were wrapped around his neck with the wire going under his shirt and into his pocket.

"Ahh, Quentin, I thought you were working overtime time?" Ayumu smiled slightly, asking him honestly.

"Weeeelll, I have enough to pay for this months rent so I gave myself a break. Living alone sucks as you know." He pushed off the wall, looking to the side as he goes through the conversation, before turning back with a confident grin.

"But I have parents who actually give me money to take care of myself." He mumbled a bit, so he didn't blow a hole through his confidence.

"Anyway, mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"Not at all. Let's go." Ayumu waved him over, as Quentin stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed with reluctance. The cool night air didn't bother them much, in fact like both of them, they preferred nights like these, with the stars shining brightly in the sky, with few clouds hovering to block the view.

"Sooo…" Ayumu started with a suggestive grin.

"So?" Quentin raised an eyebrow as they crossed the asphalt of the street, glancing over to him.

"How did the date go yesterday?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Quentin flustered a bit and looked forward, with a sigh. "She's nothing special...Nothing unique. We don't connect or have any similar interests. And what really ruined it was that she kept asking about my job and how much it pays. Tch, 'curiosity' my ass." He kicked a nearby coffee can in frustration as he continued to keep his pace.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." Ayumu said, with a smile on his face still.

"Of course you're not." Quentin punched him in the shoulder, making Ayumu wince but laugh at the same time.

Quentin Ichika and Ayumu only met two months ago when Ayumu bumped into him during lunch, spilling all the food on him. They fought for a bit, and ended up in detention. Together, instead of lashing out at each other, they started making small talk which became a full conversation and just like that, they became good friends after two sincere apologies. Quentin and Orito got along well, although he questions Orito's attitude toward girls even though Ayumu is probably a closet pervert. **(For those who don't know, Closet Pervert is someone who hides his perverted personality.) **Although, when he really looks at Ayumu, is just like every normal guy, with good morals so he didn't question him much further.

"Love's a joke anyway, along with that love at first glance junk." He waved his hand dismissively toward Ayumu as they could see the light of the convenience store windows. As they reached it, they both stopped in astonishment, seeing a girl, in medieval armor sat with knees propped up on the curb. Her translucent silky silver hair waivered slightly in the gentle breeze. They both flushed at her beauty, but Ayumu noticed Quentin's hesitance and smirks.

_Maybe if i get him to look bad in front of her, I'll look better in comparison._

"Oi." He elbowed him in the arm, causing him to flinch a bit, as Quentin looked over in surprise. "If you want to impress her, I bet breakdancing will." Ayumu faked a reassuring smile. Quentin, still dazed by Eu's cute form, he couldn't notice.

"Are you sure? I'm still not as good as you. And I almost broke my wrist last time." He looked at him in concern.

"You'll be fine, just did it how I taught you earlier. And if you fail, I can always teach you again for more cooking tips." He patted his shoulder and gave a thumbs up. Quentin had been teaching him how to cook with better ingredients for a while now, which is why Ayumu has been more skilled in the kitchen then he used to be. Living alone is hard, but being your own cook isn't bad if you know what you're doing.

"...Alright then." Quentin put on a confident smile putting on his big headphones and going over in front of her.

Just like Ayumu predicted, mid way through the break dance, Quentin had tried to push himself off the ground with his hands and try to land on his feet with a spin to it. However, upon making contact with the asphalt, his ankle twisted and he fell. Ayumu winced at just the sight of his fall, starting to regret his decision of making him do this. Quentin hissed in pain holding his ankle, noticing Eu was trembling a bit. Quentin thought she was freaked out and sighed, laying flat on the ground with his eyes shut, his headphones falling back to his neck where they belonged.

In his disappointment, the silver maiden tugged at his shirt to grab his attention. Quentin opened his eyes and looked over and read the note out loud.

"That was interesting…?" He read slowly, before smiling softly, feeling less of a screw up. Until she pulled up the next note.

'So don't do it again.' She wrote, her face like stone, completely void of emotion.

_What the hell…_ He thought.

Ayumu sighed, his plan failing as planned, but felt better knowing Quentin wasn't too badly hurt for nothing at the same time.

"Told you." He half-lied.

"You wanted me to screw up…" He mumbled to him.

"Hey, it worked out didn't it." Ayumu smiled a bit as they entered the convenience store.

Ayumu started grabbing the quick-to-make food he needed for when he got lazy, and so did Quentin, except it was really all he ate like instant ramen or wrapped sugar donuts. As Ayumu went to the cash register, he realised that his pocket was empty. Stunned for a moment, he facepalmed in realization that he had left his wallet on his bed to have an early bath.

"Crap, I forgot…" Ayumu mumbled, but loud enough for Quentin to hear. He looked at Ayumu for a moment and then to his own bag, contemplating on his thoughts. He sighed taking out his wallet and handing him the yen he needed.

"Baaaka. I'll spot you one this time, but you owe me one, Aikawa." He smirked as he moved back into the aisles to get rid of his contents.

"Hey, wait. This is your money not-" Ayumu tried to refuse but Quentin purposely put on his headphones and played music and gestured that he couldn't hear him. Sighing, he bought his goods anyway, knowing when it came to Quentin, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Before they left, they went ahead and waved off to Eu who replied with a note: 'Be careful'

On the way to the point of separation, Quentin and Ayumu stopped in their tracks hearing a scream coming from the nearby house, blood suddenly splattering against the upstairs window.

"What was that?!" Quentin looked over in fear, his paranoia kicking in.

"I'm not sure…" Ayumu himself, kept calm and kept a serious look on his face as he started approaching the door steps, before going to the half open door, he turned back. "Call the police to get here, while I check it out."

"Alright...Alright be careful!" He yelled back as he grabbed out his phone and dialed the emergency number. After a while, someone had picked up. "Hello?! Yes, please get me the-"

Ayumu could no longer hear Quentin's voice as he slowly entered the house and moved in the living room to make sure he was alone on first floor. However upon entering the living room, all he could see was the painted red walls of blood, bodies laying limp on furniture and bleeding in a puddle of crimson liquid. The atmosphere suddenly got heavier for him, the sense of real danger swept the grey haired protagonist. Reality had slapped him awake, telling him that there is no helping them, what matters is who is alive right now.

A sweat of anxiety dripped from his face, taking a couple of deep breaths and turning away from the scene before it was too revolting for him stomach to handle. The scent of death was already in his sinuses, but he shook his head quickly. Ayumu looked toward the stairs, where the scream originally came from and moved back over toward them.

However, his body suddenly refused to move, his muscles clamping as if they were frozen in place with liquid nitrogen. He had become like a statue.

_W-what? I...ghhh….Can't move!_

He struggled with his own body, becoming more exhausted mentally since his body refused to work with him. But he stopped, his ears alarming him that he wasn't alone. The sound of boots hitting against the wooden floors could be heard behind him, coming closer, each step making his heart pound. The sound of something metallic grinding against the wall in a horror style fashion.

The killer was now right behind him.

"Aikawa, the police are on their w-" Quentin came walking into the house, only see his best friend be impaled by the blood drenched edge of a blade. Ayumu looked down in horror, his body still frozen and unable to scream or yell out from the burning sensation in his lower abdomen. Ayumu then felt the boot of the killer kick him in the back, the blade becoming free and his body able to move, not that he could anymore.

Quentin watched in sheer horror, before yelling out in lunatic rage, looking over to seeing baseball equipment had been left by the door. He managed to grab a bat, and charged passed Ayumu's fallen body and smashed the bat into the killers skull. The killer, didn't even make a move to block, and just took the large hit, as Quentin kept smashing at him, only wanting death to befall the shrouded figure now. No mercy, no police involvement. Blood hit the walls just like the killer did with his victims, except now it was his turn. Quentin stopped, throwing the bat aside and panting, leaning against the wall in exhaustion.

He then turned to Ayumu, his body pale compared to the blood puddle it was laying in.

"Aikawa...Aikawa!" Quentin pushed himself off the wall and went over to grab his shoulder, seeing he was still breathing, but not for long. "Listen to me! I'm getting you help, don't worry! I won't let you die! I promise! I wo-" As they inched toward the front door, Quentin jolted forward, as a sharp pain bursted throughout his body, a familiar sight came to him as he found a long bloody blade burst out of his lower abdomen. He felt blood well up his throat, as he vomited it out in a waterfall like style, falling flat on the wooden floor.

And all he heard was a satanical giggle.

* * *

**In the Interest of Time**

Quentin found himself in a graveyard, with Ayumu's lifeless body next to him. He felt tired. Weak. And exhausted. He couldn't move an inch with his limbs, and he's surprised he's still breathing. His eyes were blurry and couldn't see much for himself. He didn't even know he was in a graveyard. What he could see was a figure looming over him, a hand slowly reaching out as if to help him.

"Don't…" He muttered loudly as he could. "I made a promise...Never again...Never again will I break a promise…" He was confused, and desperate. He didn't care if it was a stranger or an actual doctor, he knew what he needed to do. His time was running short, as blood leaked into his throat, forcing him to cough it out hoarsely.

The figure slowly retreated the hand back in confusion.

"Help _him._..He needs to live more than I do…" Quentin started to breath harder feeling his lungs giving out slowly. "Tell him...Ghhh….Tell him you did all you could for me…Or he'll feel guitly…" Quentin forced a smile, as his shaky breaths suddenly reduced in sound, becoming quieter and quieter till he stopped breathing.

Eu, who had been sadly watching the two die, couldn't resurrect the both of them at the same time. The magic output would be too great, and being targeted will make it a lot easier for someone to find her if two zombies were running around after a serial killing. She did her best to hide her grief, as she nodded to the dead Quentin in somewhat understanding as she moved Ayumu and began to resurrect Ayumu.

* * *

**Present Time**

Ayumu felt his grip slowly loosen, as Eu kept looking down, holding back all the saddened grief behind her physical form. She couldn't let it out, she mustn't for everyone's sake. After exlpaining the what happened, everyone looked to Ayumu as he looked lost, or to be more precise, dead inside. Zombie or not, his mentality dropped as reality had yet again took away all he had. His peaceful life, his memories, and upon getting those back, he still lost something. Ayumu had lost his best friend.

"...Ayumu?" Haruna looked over to him for some sort of reply. Sera looked down at him as he stared down at the floor and Eu held her figure still as she could.

"...I see...So you took advantage of my memory loss? Or did you erase them yourself?"

"Ayumu, don't accuse her of such things. You roach like brain needs to understand that this-"

"Seraphim...I can honestly care less about what she did back then…" Ayumu sighed, standing up slowly and looking down at Eu. "I'm just...I'm sorry. I'm not good with handling news like this…" Sera walked over and took the phone from his hand, looking at the screen to see the photo.

"This is him?" He showed Eu the photo, who nodded slowly. Haruna walked over and examined the photo, getting to her tippy toes to look at it better.

"Can he cook?" Haruna asked, grabbing the phone for herself, returning to her normal self as the drama died out.

"Actually yeah." Ayumu replied with a smile. "He taught me actually in exchange for breakdancing lessons.

Haruna stared at the photo and had a confident grin as she tossed toward Ayumu, who fumbled with it and almost dropped it on the table.

"He's no match for the super-genius Haruna! My fried eggs will bring his cooking to tears!" She pumped her fist in an egotistical fashion.

"Another disgusting vermin…wonder if he made you the low-life scum you are today." Sera put his fingers to her chin, intrigued slightly at the thought of someone being lower than Sera.

"You haven't even met him, yet!" Ayumu interjected, failing to understand her logic when it came to just this picture. Apparently just knowing him has turned into something people would hang you for.

"Call it a sixth sense." She looked toward the window.

Eu remained silent, watching all them interact over the subject of 'Quentin', feeling the inevitable question linger closer and closer to their lips. She knew it was on all of their minds on this point, after giving that explanation.

"Eu…" Ayumu snapped her attention toward himself. "Can you do it?"

Everyone knew what he was asking, falling silent and waited for Eu's response. It never came, she just sat there, her notepad on the table and her pen in her hand. She made no move to write her answer, her eyes showing conflict.

"With all due respect, Hellscythe-dono, but another roach like him around will make you a larger target. As your servant I do not wish for that to happen." She bowed respectively, having a good point that Ayumu didn't even consider. The one targeting could track her down with another zombie running around. But this is Quentin we're talking about, he can take care of himself, right?

Eu slowly stood up, after writing something on her notepad, and walked out of the living room and out the front door. Ayumu's instincts were to follow her, but Sera stopped him and pointed to the a finger to the pad.

'Give me some time.'

The vague statement left them all with a dry taste in their mouth. They wanted answers, not anxiety. Haruna, however seemed more clueless about where she was going then they are.

"She going to get us more food?" She smiled brightly.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Graveyard**

Eu was now sitting on the foothill of the graveyard, a black and lifeless tree sat perfectly at the peak, the moonlight setting the mood with it's dim glow. She stared at the tree for an unexplainable amount of time. She wasn't sure if time was flying by at a fast or slow pace. Could've been days, or even seconds she had been sitting at that tree as her conflicting emotions piled into her thought bubble, her judgement getting more clouded for each passing moment.

'_You tell him...You did all you could for me.'_

_But then I would be lying...I can still do something._

She slowly began taking off her gauntlets, slowly placing them neatly on the dry grass right beside her, as she lifted her hands up toward the tree. The tree began splitting in half, crackling and snapping as the bark began to bend slowly, to the point of breaking. Within the crevice of the now open tree, was a light blue glow, growing brighter and brighter as something took surface in the new open world.

Quentin, sealed away in a outlined barrier around his body, looking just like how she left it a month ago. His body was preserved perfectly in the barrier, his bloodied clothes may still be wet. having no air to dry itself out. Eu, kept him afloat as the barrier smashed itself like glass before he was gently settled by her knees.

She then slowly put her hands on his chest, as her hands began to gleam in the night, like one of the stars in the sky. As she felt a fraction of her mana leave her fingertips, his wounds began to heal, his veins starting to flow once again, in unison. The body was celebrating his revival, his second chance.

As her hands dimmed their mana flow, Quentins wound's had finished healing and his body began to function again. All there was to do now, was wait. For Eu, waiting was just all she could do now-a-days. And it was hard. So very hard. What was he going to think of her? She wasn't even sure he recognized her the last time he was awake. He didn't look too bad of shape, only a little dirty from old mud, which was the only thing that kept her paranoia low, not that it was a real problem.

And then he woke up.

"Aaaaaaah...Goood my heeeead…Is it morning already?" A young adults voice sounded, as he took his hands and rubbed his face vigorously to wake himself up from a hazy sight and tired daze. "Huh? Wait...This isn't my house?" He blinked his brown eyes as he looked around to take in his unfamiliar surroundings. He managed to figure out he was in a graveyard and that it won't be morning for another couple hours, but what he couldn't figure out is why. When he finally turned completely around, he saw no one other than the necromancer herself. Although, being too close to each other, he flinched back with a yelp of surprise rolling down the hill, grunts and groaning as the dirt and twigs scraped his back and arms. "Jeez, give me a heart attack will you…" He rubbed his head after a hard struck him at the bottom of the hill.

When Quentin approached and successful took in her full physical description, he was left more confused then he already was.

"Aren't you the girl from the convenience store?" He asked. _As if I saw another silver haired girl with medieval armor before… _He slapped himself mentally.

Eu nodded as she put her gauntlets back on, strapping them firmly before staring up at him as he put a hand out to help her up.

"What are you doing here? Or better yet what am _I _doing here?" He questioned, as he dusted down his clothes, freezing seeing a damp red spot on his white shirt. "W...What is…" He rubbed the red liquid in between his fingertips. He then brought it to his nose and sniffed it. "Is this…?" He turned to Eu, who was holding up a note.

'You died.'

Quentin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except an astonished breath, backing up a bit as he looked at his hand again and back to his shirt. His foggy memories slowly becoming unclouded.

'I brought you back.' She tapped on her pad, getting his attention.

He looked at his surroundings again, as if clearer answers were literally floating in the air, but it was only the cold night air, the moon, and the stone graves.

'I'll explain when we get home.'

"Home?" He questioned as she rose to her feet and started walking down the hill. "Oi, wait for me!" He started to go down the hill to follow her. "Who are you exactly?" He grabbed her shoulder when he caught up, to get her attention, before matching her pace as they left.

Eu looked up at him and wrote something down on her pad.

'Patience, please.' She replied as they continued to walk.

_Patience, huh? _"Tch...Whatever. I'll play along." He put his hands into his pockets and followed suit. "I'll give you yes or no questions. Fair?" He proposed, Eu nodding in agreement.

"So...Are you a magician...Or something of that caliber? I'm not talking about the lying pay-me-a-couple-thousand-yen type but the real deal." He started off, taking another good look at her attire before looking back down the dimly lit sidewalk.

Eu nodded.

Quentin tried to think of the proper term to call her, holding his chin in thought.

"Witch...No...Death? No no...Come on she's wearing medieval armor you idiot, think fantasy…"

Eu tilted her head at him as he began mumbling to himself, a bit loudly, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as he tries to figure things out. He then snapped his fingers.

"Necromancer!" He pointed at her for the answer. She nodded. "Yes! I'm so good at this game!"

_Since when were we playing a game… _Eu thought to herself.

"Hmmm...Does that make me a zombie, or a vampire?" Quentin asked, putting his hands behind his head, as they turned the corner. Eu held up one finger. "The first one?" He asked, receiving yet another nod. "Oh wait...That wasn't a yes or no question." He facepalmed himself. "I'm so bad at this…"

_What exactly would that be again?_

It didn't take long before he ran out of questions, and knowing most of them would be answered in time, he didn't pry any further and just kept walking next to Eu in blissful silence, only thing making noise were some crickets.

Soon, he found himself walking a familiar path, realising this was the street Ayumu lived on, only being a couple blocks away.

"Hey uhh...mind if I check on something. I mean uhhh friend lives on this street and I just wanna check on him." He walked a bit ahead of her and jolted his thumb behind him as he walked backwards.

Eu took the time as to write into her notepad and showed it to him. 'You mean Ayumu.' Quentin was taken back by her familiarity with his close friend.

_We never introduced ourselves to her...What day is it exactly._

Instead of answering, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check the date, but the phone had died.

"Yeah ummm...Yeah that's him." He held his phone loosely as he put it back in his pocket with a sigh.

'We're going there now.' She replied as she walked ahead of him this time. Quentin watched her as she crossed the street, feeling like prying on would still be useless till they arrived at the house. He nodded to himself and jogged up to catch up with her.

_Last time I saw him...I don't think he made it...But if she brought me back to life then…_

* * *

When he recognized Ayumu's house, he went ahead of Eu, starting at a jog but found himself sprinting to the front door before sliding it open and ran into the dining room, panting at the doorway and looked up seeing the three at the table.

"Q-Quentin?!" Ayumu exclaimed in surprise, although he suspected Eu, he was surprised he was here panting in his living room at this exact moment.

"Oh thank god you're alive and...Eh?" He stopped in mid-sentence, all the weld up emotion and drama melting away when he realised the situation.

Two girls, one who happened to look like a fifteen or thirteen year old and another who happened to look like the perfect figure of someone's dream girl. All under the same roof as Ayumu...WITH Ayumu…That idea all together sounds ridiculous.

"Ummm...I think I might be dead still, because there is no way two cute girls would be at your house…" He put his head against the door frame, as Ayumu twitched his eyebrow.

"What the hell?! This is the first time I've seen you in weeks, and this is how you greet me?!" He clenched a threatening fist at him, in frustration.

"He's right, no _normal _girl would ever come to a fiendish pervert's home like yourself." Seraphim nodded in agreement, sipping at her green tea.

"Who's side on you on?!" Ayumu whined turning over to Sera, as Haruna stood up from the floor and walked up to Quentin.

"Oi, on a scale of one to ten how good would you rate your own fried eggs?" The brunette asked with arms crossed and determined eyes.

"...Who are you again?" Quentin boldly replied, a sweat drop crawling down the back of his head.

As the reunion went on, it slowly became a hurtful roast for Ayumu as Sera labeled her top ten reasons why he is below the life of a bacterial cell. Also it had become a war between Quentin and Haruna since she had already declared that her eggs are better which lit a fuse on Quentin.

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?" He smirked deviously as laser began colliding between their eyes.

"I'm a genius, so you have no chance!" She smirked back, with a devious chuckle.

But before anything else could happen, Eu walked in and tapped her pad a couple times to get everyones attention.

'Can someone help Quentin?' It said, as she walked over to the table and sit.

"Help? Oh yeah, he doesn't know what's going on yet, does he?" Ayumu looked over to him and Haruna as they both took a seat at the table.

"Leave to the magical-super-genius!" Haruna crossed her arms and huffed proudly.

'Ayumu. Get beverages.' Wrote Eu. (Ayumu's Fantasy: "I'm REALLY thirsty Onii-chan! Please get me something!")

"Hahaaa...Right awwaaay~." Ayumu flushed as he moved into the kitchen, without much complaining.

"Alright, now where should we begin…!"

* * *

**The First Chapter ends here. No promises they will be this long or this short if I push myself on purpose. However if you Enjoyed please ****Review and Follow.**

**Tanslations: Soca Soca=I understand/I see I see.**

**Baka=Idiot/dumbass**

**Onii-Chan= Big Bro**

**((Honestly if you had to look at these, then you are either a fresh anime fan, or one of those dub users *shutter*))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Here's Chapter 2 and stuff. Stuff is good. Please read this stuff. Review stuff...And yeah**

**Note: I took a scene from Episode 7 in order to advance the plot the way I wanna go. So please dont get pissy if the story goes just a tad out of order. DONT WORRY! I'm not skipping Episodes 4 5 or 6**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Unacceptable_

Quentin opened his eyes in a daze, the morning air leaking from every cracked window in the dining room. He shifted in his futon a bit, shrinking into the blanket more to keep himself warm. He could see the some rays of sunlight flash into the room, but wasn't close enough to graze his cheeks. He attempted to keep his eyes closed, but the breeze from one of the open windows practically urged his exhausted figure to get up.

He opened his eyes halfway, looking over to the dining table and lowered his eyes ever so slightly recalling the events that transpired yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"Eh? So I have superpowers?"

Ayumu shrugged at Quentin, who was confused about how they defined a zombie. Basically the one's he was familiar with were the walking-destroy-the-brain-only zombies with literally no intelligence. Hearing from Ayumu that zombies had a tremendous amount of potential magic, giving off the accelerated healing and able to break physical limits, was very unbelievable.

"If I wanted to, I could break every wall of this house, using just my fist." He held his fist up, to emphasize on the subject. "Of course, I'm not going to do that, but I'm pretty sure you'll eventually see what I mean."

"A-and the accelerated healing?" Quentin asked back.

"You're not dead, baka." Haruna already looked bored, her elbow propped up to keep her hand in place.

"I believe we wants to witness the phenomena." The vampire ninja stood up from the table, already summoning her blade from mere leaves.

_She really is a vampire ninja… _Quentin eyebrow twitched, starring in anxiety and nervousness as red eyes gleamed over to Ayumu.

"Shall I start with your hands or the neck?" She asked Ayumu, as she looked anxious herself, even though her face never really showed it.

"Oi oi, Matte!" He waved his hands frantically. "It took me three days just to get the blood stains out last time!" Ayumu tried to make a reasonable excuse to get her to back down, knowing 'please don't' won't get anywhere.

"A noble sacrifice you're willing to take. Thank you, Ayumu." She muttered as she swung her blade back.

"Hey!" Quentin had gotten up, just as Seraphim was about to strike at him with her blade, and had grabbed her wrist forcefully. Eu and Haruna grew tense, never seeing Ayumu to even dare touch her. She looked at him with anger, but he didn't faze. "What the hell's the matter with you?! I get Ayumu isn't exactly pitch perfect, but he doesn't deserve getting his hands chopped off, let alone his hands!" Ayumu stopped shaking his hands, realising what in ensuing.

"Oh?" She at him with even more aggravated, her red eyes growing more illuminated than they were before. "Would you like to take his place instead?"

Ayumu wanted to say something, but Quentin _did_ grab her, and she'll probably do something worse if he tries to intervene. Even if he could get her to slice him instead, it was probably going to be more of a mess than it would've been before Quentin stepped in.

"O-uhhhh…." His grip loosened, looking at his other hand, sensing his adrenaline rising due to the sense of danger. He opened and closed it remembering there was blood the limb, and in fact his entire body. And blood wasn't something pretty, or even remotely close to it. Eu looked at Seraphim, her blank expression left the way it was knowing her intents, but knew it would all be okay in the end. However, she couldn't help but feel pitiful about the frightened boy.

"You want to witness it, don't you? Let me chop your arm off then." She broke from his grip easily and pointed the end of the blade to his throat within a blink of an eye.

He stepped back in fear, hitting the wall behind him. He was already gripping his right arm as if she had already cut it off.

"M-my...Arm?" Quentin looked at her wide-eyed, sweat dripping down the side of his face, his breathing growing heavy already. _Losing my arm? Have it chopped off just like that? Is it really worth it? This is insane!_

Haruna rose up after a while and put her hands up slowly, her face showing uncertain concern.

"Oi...Maybe we should leave him alone…" She suggested, not that she cared but the fact that she hadn't seen true fear in someone's eyes in a while. Especially in Ayumu's who's fear isn't pitiful but more idiotic to her as she kicks him in the jaw practically everyday.

"No. He wanted to witness it, and doesn't want Ayumu to get physically involved, only way left is to use him." She persisted, slightly squinting at him with direct eye contact. "Move your hand…"

Quentin was now panicked knowing in the next couple of minutes someone was going to be hurt. Badly. He started to think through his thought processing once more. _If what they say is true, I should be fine right?! I will grow the arm back, or mend it back together somehow, right?!_

He bit his lip roughly, practically forcing his hand off his as he felt the green blade press against his shirt and against his skin. It was sharp. Very sharp. One wouldn't be able to tell how sharp that blade was unless they felt it press against their skin. It wouldn't take much pressure to expose the red liquid flowing inside his right arm.

Seraphim pulled the blade back, eyes fixated on the spot her blade pressured and swung, causing Quentin to close his eyes and flinch as the blade stops at his arm, where she had held the blade before.

"...Huh?"

And before he knew it, she yanked it back blood oozing wound on his arm. Even though people would normally feel nothing if a sharp blade made a small cut on their hands or fingers, she had cut it quite deep and with the leaves scraping into the wound, the burning sensation intensified as he went to the ground holding the wound tightly, hissing and panting as he tried to get a grip of himself. Quentin hitches his breath every so often as his arm felt like it was pulsating with the wound.

Eucliwood was caught off by surprise, as Seraphim's blade dripped small amounts of blood on the carpet. Although the wound was beginning to heal as it should, Quentin shouldn't be feeling that much pain. For Ayumu and for every normal zombie, they built up a pain resistance where wounds like that would just be like as significant as a paper-cut, it hurt but they would quickly get over it. Of course, it still hurt like hell losing a limb, but the pain as a human...or in this case Quentin, would be a lot worse. Even if Quentin was recently revived, this shouldn't be happening.

"Whoa...W-whoa! I..I-It's gone! D-...Did you guys see that the wound is just gone!" After all the pain had faded away, his watery eyes drying up only leaving the now slightly bloodshot brown eyes. He stopped when he noticed almost everyone's look was of confusion and concern since Eu's expression had changed quite dramatically. "W...What's wrong?" He asked, letting go of the wound and looking at his hand seeing it was covered in a warm red liquid. He grabbed the nearby napkin at the table and began wiping it off, noticing Eu was still staring. "What?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Quentin rose from the futon with an aggravated sigh, shaking his head and getting to his feet, rubbing his eyes. Knowing breakfast would never be made if everyone were asleep, he consciously shifted his feet toward the kitchen, giving a haughty yawn as he turn on the lights.

'_It isn't common.'_

The word of Eu's notepad appeared in his mind as he began unconsciously piecing together the remainder the event yesterday. Letting his mind do as it pleases, he grabbed a frying pan and turned on the stove, setting the heat on high.

'_His mind has refused the fact that he's no longer human. Only symptoms being failure to increase physical limits, impervious to sunlight and...little to no pain-resilience.'_

Quentin cut up a decent amount of butter and began melting it on the pan, sliding it around to ensure a good spread and to increase flavoring for the food. He then began grabbing eggs from the fridge and started cracking them one by one, putting the gooey yolk into a small bowl before whisking it all together.

"_What are you saying, Eu?" _Ayumu's voice echoed.

'_Even though he believes us, his body doesn't. The only reason he's still healing is because of the high amount of magic...The body is still registering as a human.'_

He then began pouring the egg into the fryer, hearing it automatically sizzle as the high heat brought the temperature up rapidly. Soon the smell of food filled the house, traveling upstairs in the bedrooms of the occupants. Except Seraphim who was probably awake somewhere in the roof.

_This ain't such a big deal. I mean the sun won't bother me at least...just that I'm not very useful in combat._

Quentin was well aware of what all four of his companions have been doing for the passed couple of weeks. What they do. What they fight. What kind of dangerous work they get put through on a weekly if not daily basis. He knew he was practically useless in his current state. He even tried to punch a hole in the dining room wall, with only a bruised hand with sever scrapes as a result.

_And its fine...I can be useful in the kitchen. Whatever it takes to keep a roof over my head without feeling guilty...Doubt I can go back to the apartment though after my long absence so I doubt I have a choice._

As the eggs began to fry, he began running the rice cooker along with a pot on another stove to cook another food item. Another recipe he recalled was miso soup, simple to make, or at least for him. He began looking for ingredients to prepare.

_But how can my mind choose something like that? Like the sunlight. Not that I'm complaining but it doesn't seem physically possible for it to choose something so complicated. Then again I live in a world with zombies (some of which cross dress), necromancers, Masou Shoujos, and ninja vampires. I guess anything can happen._

Snapping out of his train of thought, Quentin had noticed there was no pre-diced tofu for the soup. Or any tofu at all. He bit his thumb, trying to think of a substitute then nodded to himself before grabbing the rest of the ingredients and went to work. The sound of chopping and boiling water can be heard from upstairs as well, and soon following a thump from the upper floor.

_Oh boy._

Hearing footsteps trample down from the ceiling toward the stairs, Quentin hurriedly got the soup broth cooking, sliding the rest of the ingredients in and setting the water to a simmer instead of a boil. He then went back toward the kitchen door and slammed it shut just as the short figure began sprinting into the room.

Another slam can be heard along with the gasp of a young girl, the door shaking and vibrating on impact that made Quentin flinch slightly but he kept it shut.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?!" Haruna's voice came through the door, as she hit her fist into it twice, demanding entry aggressively.

"Breakfast isn't ready! And-" He stopped yelling back realizing what time it was. "And you need to be quiet before everyone wakes up, you got that?" He whispered through the door as she stopped her fist. She felt anger well up inside her but she couldn't argue it off cause she knew he was right. She crossed her arms and huffed, blowing the long brown hair strand away from her eyes like she normally does.

_Jeez, he's already telling me what to do! ME! A genius Masou Shoujo! I deserve early access to all sustenance...Tch I should've let Sera cut his arm off…_

She leaned against the wall in wait as she heard the boiling water and the sound of chopping can be heard against the cutting board. She moved over to the table and plopped herself down. In the middle of her fit, she stopped to look over at Quentin's futon which was two feet away from the table. Haruna, feeling a cold breeze from the window graze her shoulders, going through her shirt like spears. She shivered and shifted over to the futon, cuddling into what was left of the warmth Quentin had left, covering herself with the blanket.

Quentin let off a deep breath, and smiled as he had completed today's meal. Rice balls with seaweed wrapped around it, miso soup with eggs cut up in the size of tofu cubes as a substitute and fermented soy beans to be get rid of empty space.

"Yosh, that'll do, though I hope I seasoned the soup enough for everyone. I mean...Eu doesn't seem like one to talk much, but she is one to try and impress, Sera needs to like it too to keep a good impression, and Haruna...Well anything to feed her will probably suffice." He muttered to himself as he began putting the soup at the table, realizing all that was left was some extra rice. That mean someone's only having rice. Haruna came to mind, but looking back on it, she'd flip out if she was mistreated. Quentin sighed, knowing his conclusion would lead to the ultimate sacrifice.

As he put the remaining rice into a bowl, he realized the Haruna never left the room, but now she was sleeping in his futon. Surprised she didn't stay awake but more surprising is how she dropped dead so quickly. Had she been awake all night? He went over and kneeled by her head as she slept, watching her sleep.

Quentin's mind starting picking at itself, realizing this was kinda creepy so he went straight to waking her up.

"Haruna, okiro." He moved his hand over to her left arm, shaking her lightly. However doing so required him to lean in more, not noticing how close his face was to hers.

And when she opened her eyes, ever so slightly, she grew wide eyes and flushed deep red going speechless. Before Quentin could even mutter 'breakfast is ready' he gasped as he leaned back away from an oncoming fist.

"Gah!" He yelped in surprise as he scooted back a bit and rose to his feet. "Haruna, what wrong?!" He asked, figuring she had a nightmare or something, but looking at her now, she looked angry for some reason.

"Quentin...You Heeeeennntaaaaaai!" She charged at him with a flying side kick but he ducked under clumsily yelping. She twisted around in the air, and slid with her back foot, her heel stopping her at the wall.

"Eh?! What are you talking about?! I just woke you up!" He testified as he backs up to keep his distance.

"By trying to...k-k-k-ki-ki-!" She began stuttering trying to sound the word 'kiss' out but her embarrassment was too much for her to speak.

"Ki? What?" The seriousness of the situation drained away as he tried to figure out what she was trying to stutter out.

"Ki-...Just shut up!" She raged again hoping up and sending her feet into his chest, causing him to grunt painfully and slide back into the kitchen, hitting the counter.

With all the commotion Ayumu was the first to come down stairs, while Sera, who was still in the ceiling, decided not to get involved till the issue solves itself.

"Haruna, what did you do now?" He whined slightly, wiping his eye lazily as he examined the surroundings for collateral damage of any sort.

"He tried to...K-k-k-k-k-...!" Haruna flushed yet again, failing to even mutter the word.

"She's crazy!" A voice could be heard in the kitchen.

"I know!" Ayumu replied back nonchalantly.

Haruna, was about to yell at Ayumu, but when she realized food was on the table her mind drew a blank, forgetting the entire situation.

"Oh, foods ready." She stated as she plopped down by one share of food and began began eating. Quentin soon came out of the kitchen rubbing his head.

"Etetetetet...That really hurt, Haruna."

"Urusai. You're lucky the food saved you." She opened one eye at him, as she continued to savor each sip of the miso soup. Haruna stopped in her tracks around the third sip. "What the-?! Why does my tofu taste like a perfectly cooked egg?!"

"That's because it is…" Quentin sighed, crossing his arms. "You guys didn't have any tofu to put into it, so I added a substitute. Figured it would be a nice touch, but that also means no omelete. On another note, didn't you go shopping earlier, because you didn't have any fish in the fridge." He looked to Ayumu as he grabbed a bowl of rice and grabbed chopsticks.

"Chikusho, I knew I missed something…" He bit his thumb in annoyance with himself. "We'll figure it out later." He waved dismissively as he sat down and began eating.

Soon, Sera opened hopped down from an opening in the ceiling in her normal ninja fashion and landed elegantly at her seat, examining the food on the table.

"You made this?" She asked, eyes hovering over to Quentin who was eating his plain rice, nodding slowly. "How tainted is it?"

His eyebrows furrowed at her. "You're a vampire, it shouldn't concern you. But to answer your question, it shouldn't be 'tainted' at all." He hissed at her lightly. Unlike Ayumu who merely takes her harshness brutally, Quentin wasn't as tolerant as him. Usually, before all this, when they get into a fight, instead of a peaceful solution, Quentin would normally just taunt and aggravate anyone picking on them.

Seraphim eyes glowed red for a split second, recognizing his tone of voice as she began to eat in silence.

Shortly after Eu came down the steps, her breathing slow and calm as always. Her breathing is basically the only way to get a clue of what her voice sounds like, since she sometimes make small noises during her breathing. Quentin was curious, unlike Ayumu who didn't seem to care cause every time she writes into the notepad he goes off to 'the abyss' as Quentin decided to name it.

'Morning.' Her pad read as she sat at the table.

"Oh, good morning Eucliwood." Quentin replied back.

"Good morning." Ayumu nodded to her as he ate, Sera just sat in silence and Haruna was too busy eating.

Quentin suddenly felt a sharp sting on his arm, causing him to flinch and almost drop his rice bowl, baking away from a pen sticking out from Eu's hand.

"Gah! What was that for?!" He complained, as he looked at his arm for any bleeding.

'Call me Eu.' She tapped her pad. 'Disobedience futile.'

_What a tyrant..._

"O-oh...Right, sorry." He halfheartedly apologized to her. Quentin was about to continue eating but she was still poking him for his attention. "Ummm, yes?"

'Just rice?'

Quentin raised an eyebrow at her, while everyone looked over to see what Eu was bothering him about. Took a couple seconds, before he realized what she was asking. He looked at his rice and tried to think of an excuse.

"Uhhh well I ate earlier. I didn't eat much yesterday and I didn't want to wait for you guys." He scratched the back of his head looking back at the sink, knowing very well there wasn't any dirty dishes there for evidence.

"Really? Usually when you make something, you make sure you're the last one served." Ayumu pointed out from memory as he lowered the rice ball from his mouth, chewing some of it while he was talking.

"Usually you'd have more manners than to talk with your mouth full…" He scolded, Ayumu's face showing annoyance, remembering how many times he has reminded him of that.

"Quentin didn't eat anything before you guys woke up." Sera announced as she took a sip of her soup. "There was nothing left when he divided the food into fours." Quentin bit the bottom of his lip as Sera spilled everything.

"A-...Ahahahaha." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on. Don't tell me you were planning on holding out until lunch." Ayumu put a hand on his knee, leaning in toward Quentin who was standing on the other side by the kitchen.

"W-well I…" He scratched his nose a bit, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "I messed up."

'Eat something.' Eu wrote on her pad, sliding some of the soybeans over toward him.

"No no, it's-"

"Since your soup doesn't taste like sewage, I suppose you can have my rise ball." Sera took a seaweed wrapped rice ball and placed it by the soy beans.

"Oi, wait a minute-"

"Well I usually eat at the cafeteria for breakfast anyway." Ayumu slid the rest of his soup toward the pile.

"But you don't-"

Haruna, being the only one who didn't pitch in felt like he was being undermined by Ayumu, with a contented smile on his face that pisses her off. Also she felt a moment of weakness, feeling as if there actions implied that she couldn't be generous.

"Quentin!" She suddenly blurted out loudly.

"H-Hai!" He jumped slightly at her loud mouth, standing as if he was at attention.

"Y-...You take my tea! Got that?!" She slammed it down, some of the hot tea splashing onto the table, her face red for some reason.

"Uuuuuh...Ah…" He only nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't going to win in this situation with everyone ganging up on him.

_Will I be any use to these guys...I can't even take care of myself._

Ayumu glanced up at the clock, and immediately choked on his tea realizing today he had school.

"S-shimatta! We're going to be late!" He bounced up grabbing two bags, and he tossed one over to Quentin, who immediately fumbled with it in his hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! WE?!" He gestured back and forth between each other.

"Just shut up and let's go! It took us a while just to get you back into the school system!" Ayumu grabbed him and pulled him along with his irregular strength.

"But I've been gone for a month! How did you guys-"

"LATER!" He answered the question with a delay of the answer, as they began sprinting down the sidewalk, Haruna and Eu strolling out to the front to watch them leave.

'Good luck.'

* * *

_**Soon After**_

Quentin gritted his teeth, feeling a nervous sweat as he saw all his familiar classmates. It felt like it's only been two days since he last saw them, but in reality he knew _they _haven't seen him for a month.

"Everyone, I like you to welcome back Quentin Ichika." The middle aged teacher announced, as he fiddled with the paperwork at his desk. "I'm sure you're all wondering where he has been, but that is something you'll have to ask personally."

He could see that Orito was already asking Ayumu where he has been, as if he already knew. Ayumu told him on the way that his cover was he had family issues to deal with out of the country. Quentin didn't like that idea, but it made sense since he and his family haven't been in contact for almost a year, barely checking up on him as if he was a forgotten child. He scanned the rest of the room to see other acquaintances such as Taeko Hiramatsu and Kanami Mihara. Quentin has never been criticised by Kanami much, only time she had was when she figured out he befriended Ayumu and Orito.

When Quentin saw Taeko he smiled a bit, his spirits brightening up, her innocent cute figure never ceased to amaze him. _Aaah...Such a nice girl~..._ He had to admit, she was pure kindness and rarely you'd see something like anger or frustration. While thinking it he made a slight goofy smile and closed his eyes in bliss before waking up to his senses.

Taeko gave an overwhelmingly cute smile, in joy seeing her friend again after the long period of time, while Kanami looked frustrated with him, suspecting him for something since his absence. Although she was technically his 'friend' in reality she'd tease and push him around for a bit and get some amusement for herself.

"H-hey…" Quentin simply said to everyone, waving a bit as he moved over to the seat behind Ayumu, by the window. It wasn't originally where he sat but it was coincidentally available to him.

"Hold it, Ichika." The teacher suddenly grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at the teacher.

"Since you're new, I can't give you the test today, unlike all the other students. You'll be dismissed for the time being." He notified him, as some of the students grumbled a bit.

"O-..Right…" He sighed, as he gave a wave farewell to the familiar students.

"Now, everyone get out a pen for the short answer sheet, and a pencil for the scan-tron!" He yelled out to them all, as Quentin sighed, leaving the class.

_What am I supposed to do for the next hour?_

* * *

Soon Quentin found himself just sitting lazily on a bench by the front windows of the building, kicking around a dented metal baseball bat someone left behind. He sighed hearing the metallic bat grind against the rough concrete.

"Tch...If I knew it was going to be this boring, I would've taken the test." He propped his elbow on the armrest of the bench, holding his head up with a sigh. He had is slightly dirtied headphones on playing some battle soundtrack from an action music, trying to match the fast orchestrated drum rhythm with the motions of his hands.

About ten minutes through his playlist, he caught of glimpse of Haruna jumping...out of the sky, unnoticeably from his classroom window and ran off the school grounds.

_Haruna, what's she doing here? _He thought as he looked up trying to figure out where she really came from. _Wait…_

She stopped by the school entrance and picked up a rather well known pink chainsaw, known as Mystletainn.

_A megalo appeared already?_

Quentin knew the idea was highly possibly, these events as he was told were random, coming here to warn Ayumu about a megalo sighting knowing very well he has her powers currently. He took off his headphones and stood up to go try and ask her, but he nearly trips on the metal bat he had seen earlier. Haruna's voice echoed in his mind.

'_The Megalo are after our Masou Shoujo powers. They might seem weird, but they aren't to be under-estimated at certain times.'_

_Huh...How tough can they be?_

His brain felt a tinge of bad luck in that statement but shrugged it off, grabbing the bat and running off toward the direction Haruna ran. He ran down the sidewalk continuing to run down several blocks, his breathing becoming more heavy. He was still able to see a small vague figure of her still running across the bridge of the nearby creek.

_We should be fine, Ayumu will show up in no time if she told him...Wait isn't he like...Allergic to the sun?...Crap._

Knowing the time he would need to buy for Ayumu to actually get here, with the added disadvantage of the sun being out, he couldn't help but grip at the bat more tightly starting to wish he wasn't as useless as he portrayed himself. Quentin shook his head his self confidence coming back.

_No! I will not just run back, I can fight! I'm not some sideline flunky!_

He continued to run down another block till he lost sight and began checking alley ways until he saw-

_Is that a fucking horse in a shirt?!_

Haruna hopped back as the AA-class megalo, known as the horrible Wanderlei horse, stamped its hooves at her, she winced a bit as she trips and hurts her back against the concrete.

"Damnit…" She groaned lifting Mystletainn up and facing the weapon toward the monster.

"You mad?" He smugly commented, grinding his front hoof against the ground.

"Urusai!" She planted her foot back, ready to make another move but then the megalo dodged her attacks yet again, all while taunting her before taking a deep breath and a pink like mist sprayed all throughout the alley. Quentin gasped seeing how vulnerable Haruna suddenly became, dropping her weapon of choice and getting down to her knees.

"Shit." He quickly started running into the alley, gripping the baseball bat in hand tightly. The tension rose as he noticed the horse was paying no intention and was going straight for her.

_I obviously can't do much with this bat, but If I hit his leg joints…_

He put on a slight smirk, knowing very well how painful the idea was. The only thing bothering him though was that if he was strong enough to actually inflict damage. The thought was forced out of his head knowing the current danger that was occurring.

"My breath worked, my breath worked!" He looked closely seeing under her shirt. "Ah, I saw it. Ah, I saw it!"

Quentin couldn't help but feel revolted at the horses words, gritting his teeth a bit. _You guys really are perverts._

Before he could let him do anything else, he quickly got under and took a hard horizontal swing to one of his back knees. The megalo collapsed slightly, as the bat made contact with the bone, and caused a world of pain.

"Aaaaah!" He cried, nearly falling completely, caught off guard. Quentin let out a growl as he attacked one of his front knees as well, causing him to collapse completely with all the pain.

"Yosh! It worked!" He smiled widely as he backed up to keep himself from getting smashed by the body.

"Haruna, get up already, stop screwing around!" He yelled behind him, as he held his bat up.

"Quentin?" She was caught off by surprised, mouth agape slightly. "Where the hell have you been, you took too long!"

"Me?! I'm not the one who you called for help! I only saw you by- Guuuaaaaaah!" Before he could react, and Haruna too self agitated to warn him, the megalo had kicked him over her head, then crashing his arm roughly against the ground, his skin turning red as it scrapes against the rough rock.

"Quentin!" She yelled in instinctive worry, as she was about to be attacked by the megalo herself, but it suddenly flinched back in pain, as Ayumu was suddenly found pulling at his ears.

"Ow! Wait, aaaaaaaaah!" The megalo started badgering out painful cries as he felt his ears stretch unnaturally.

"Haruna, you gotta stop going off on your own like that!" He yelled at her as he kept firm grip on the perverts ears.

Haruna looked up, astonished at the timing of his arrival. "Ayumu...Damn it! Why do you take forever?! Quentin beat you hear!"

"Q-Quentin, what is h-?" He was also surprised Quentin had found her first, but during that surprised state the horse cut him off guard as it pushed back and upwards harder.

"I told you that hurts! Mama will be mad at me!" He cried as he launched Ayumu off of his head, flipping back and planting his feet against the wall before hopping down to grab Mystletainn and suddenly thrusted it behind him, swiping at the Horses face causing the megalo to gallop backwards in pain.

Ayumu quickly dashed forward, sending his elbow into the monsters chest, giving 100% before giving a spinning back hand giving 200%, launching the Horse down the alley with a dust blowing crash, letting out a hysterical laugh in pain.

"This fights mine." He muttered to himself, and as if God wanted to punish him a bit more, the sun had reached a proper angle to start drying up his body almost instantly, letting out a hefty old cry.

"Ayumu stop goofing-" Quentin cut off listening to Haruna, as he winced greatly trying to stand up, his arm was burning like hell and his leg felt twisted. Although the pain was slowly dissipating with his healing capabilities, his eyes grew a bit teary trying to get over it.

"Chikusho...Why did I need to be so weak?" His attention was brought back to Ayumu and Haruan seeing a bright pink glow coming from where Ayumu was standing. He could hear his rugged old dry voice making what Quentin believed was the chant, this being the first time he will witness Ayumu transform. Suddenly the blinding light dimmed and he gasped in horror. "My god...You really do cross-dress." He facepalmed, the pain in his body seemed to disappear with the utter shock of what has unfolded.

"Urusai!" He cried, with teary eyes, before he snapped out of the emotional state to block an incoming hoof with his chainsaw, sparks flying all around him.

"Ooooh~! More! More!" The megalo made a creepy remark, trying to crush Ayumu.

While fighting, Haruna suddenly gasped yelling to Quentin. "Quentin, behind you!"

"Huh?!" He quickly turned around, only to have tentacles stab into his side. "Gaaaahaaa!" He cried out in pain as he felt the gelatinous limb the of jellyfish megalo, dig deeper in his flesh.

"Mind if we join, as the jellyfish." One of them commented as the one in which stabbed Quentin began releasing a torturous electrical shock throughout his body, letting out a spine chilling cry, eyes tearing up again, having never experienced so painful. His muscles felt like they were on fire, in fact his whole body was as if on fire.

"Quen- Guwak!" Ayumu had become distracted, unable to block the megalo's other hoof from pinning him to the ground, putting some weight against his chest.

"I did it! I beat one of them!" The horse huffed out of his nose with glee, almost smelling the magical potential Ayumu had mistakenly stolen from Haruna.

The protagonists soon found themselves in a desperate situation, Ayumu, really being the only one able to get them out is now unable to move or push back the horse, unable to get a grip under his hoof do to all the pounds of pressure. Quentin didn't seem to be able to move, and regenerating hadn't even finished his first wounds yet.

Quentin bit through the pain and forced himself to cry out.

"Haruna, stop standing around and run you bakayaro!" He yelled out to her, only to receive yet another horrendous shock, letting out a shrilling cry again. But it was too late, she hastily tried to escape but the group of jellyfish kept her down, their slimy tentacles all over her body.

Ayumu tried to talk, kept holding his breath from the horse's painful strength.

_Somebody...Anybody! Save us! _Ayumu thought to himself, as he continued to push the hoof back with what strength was left in his damaged body, but to no avail.

Quentin was about to put his head down in defeat, but with in a blink of an eye, the tentacles being stabbed into him were cut.

"N-nani?!" He looked behind him as a bit of gooey stuff sprayed on the floor and walls.

Quentin then noticed a glint of light shining, to see a hooded figure, spinning around with such speed, slicing at the jellyfish one by one at a rapid rate. The figure bounced off walls to continue the pressure, as jellyfish began disappearing one by one.

He stared in astonishment. _Fast...He's so fast! _He thought as the figure continued to slaughter the jellyfish.

Ayumu looked upside down toward the disappearing jellyfish, only to have the view interrupted by a white box with some sort of ramen label.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A high pitched voice, called out as they opened the box to reveal tonkotsu ramen, freshly made in two bowls.

_The hell? _Ayumu questioned.

The hatted young figure stayed silent as it suddenly dashed toward Haruna and splashed the ramen onto the jellyfish holding her back, all of them letting out a short painful cry before disappearing instantly.

_...HOW?!_

"Wait no! Hold on!" The horse got off Ayumu, backing off until the figure splashed the other bowl against the horse's head, falling flat on his back in despair as he disappeared into a golden sparkle.

Quentin struggled to get up, as his muscles began repairing quickly, along with other damaged body parts, but only managed to get up on one knee. "Who…?" He looked up seeing a cloaked figure standing in front of him, the hood of the figure popping off to show a young girl, appearing to be roughly around his age, with unbelievably white hair, and bright red eyes, her cheeks slightly red from all the intense fighting and technique she was using. Quentin couldn't help but blush slightly, finding himself actually staring at her.

"Oi, stop staring pig, and say thank you already." The girl tugged a small and slightly devious smile, her eyelids lowering slightly at him.

* * *

**And there we go. A nice little cliff hanger and a second OC I decided to bring in. Hopefully you guys enjoyed so please review. This will be my last OC unless I try to make another enemy if I somehow managed to get through the entire story line and considering to extend it. Doubt that though.**

**Anyway, Translations will be...right around...well not here.**

**Here maybe…**

**Getting closer.**

**There ya go:**

**Baka, Bakayaro= Idiot, dummy**

**Matte= Wait, Hold on a minute**

**Yosh= Alright, Okay**

**Okiro= Wake up**

**Hentai= Pervert**

**Urusai= Shut up**

**Chikusho= Shit, Damn it**

**Hai= Yes**

**Shimatta= Shit (as well)**

**Nani= What**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp...Chapter 3. Nothing much to say. Also for those suggesting pairings, they are considered. I might do a love triangle...square...pentagon...whatever. However if a good portion of you don't like the idea of messing with Ayumu's harem, that's understandable and I will try my best not to mess with it too much.**

_**Chapter 3:**__ Eve _

* * *

Quentin looked up at the snow white hair of the vampire ninja that stood in front of him, her blades shining from the sunlight above the alley. Her olive green cloak dangled gently by her calves. Her smile looked rather mischievous and was as if she was taunting or tempting him.

"Oh I see. You can't get up because the embarrassment of being saved by a girl is too much, right?" Her soft yet suggestive voice caused Quentin to blush again.

"N-no! I'm just surprised is all!" He objected defensively. He couldn't help but recall her fighting movements and speed. _She was like a top with a sharp edge_

"Oooh?" She smirked wider. "What exactly surprised you now?" She walked closer, tossing her blades in the air and they turned into puffs of fire before disappearing into the air. She crouched down and held his face a bit closer than necessary.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?!" Quentin stuttered out, confused on how this happened so quickly.

She smiled innocently, sensing a wave of danger flow from her voice, her eyes turning a more florescent red. Quentin half confused, half embarrassed, looked down at her chest cavity seeing they were rather flat. He quickly slapped himself in the head mentally, picking the wrong way to avoid eye contact. And as soon as he realized it, his face was forced up toward hers again. "Don't stare you weak perverted bastard..." With that, her devilish smile turned into an annoyed stare.

"Aaaaah...gomen." He muttered softly, grabbing her wrists and lowering her hands away from his face. She just went back to smirking at him.

"Eve, may I ask what you're doing with that pest..."

With a low disgusted tone, everyone turned, Seraphim standing a couple feet away from the two, eyes shut and arms crossed_. _

_She's Eve then..._

Quentin opened his mouth to speak but the smaller cloaked vampire waved, approaching Sera at a light jog.

"Seraphim, long time no-" As the small cloaked vampire greeted, she was instantly pinned to the ground by Seraphim's swift hands, taking firm grip of the kid's wrists.

"Don't approach me so casually, Maelstrom..." She warned as she pulled the person's arm farther back than it should be, causing to Quentin to wince at the sight.

"Etetet! I give I give!" Maelstrom cried as he shook his hand violently at her to get her to stop.

Eve sighed. "Mattaku...I told you not to try the friendly approach." Putting a hand on her hip watching as she was released. Maelstrom just whimpered as he rubbed his arm.

Quentin approached as soon as the aching in his body stopped to check on the kid.

"That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think? They _did _save us." He gave Seraphim a irritated look as he reached out to Maelstrom to check his arm but he quickly resisted. "You okay?"

"It's none of your concern!"

"You sure? Here let me look." He attempted to check again.

"Back off, I'm fine!" He resented as he grabbed his dress shirt and pulled him a bit. "What middle school are you from anyway?!"

Quentin was taken back a bit before he furrowed his eyebrows and gripped at his wrists tightly. _This brat starting a fight before I get to say thank you?_

"I'm a high schooler, you little twerp! You wanna go?!" He threatened.

"So am I and I'll deck you flat!"

"Wait let's not do anything un-" Ayumu tried to extinguish the raging flames between the two of them but they both glared.

"Stay out of this, cross dressing hentai!" They both said in unison. Ayumu grabbed his heart feeling it get stabbed with multiple blades and collapsed into a wall. Haruna just gave an irritated look toward him before looking to Quentin.

"Look the megalos are dead so let's just-"

Haruna, directly behind Quentin was being ignored as she tried to convince him to just walk back to school, when really she hated the idea of having no attention. The ranting made it so he couldn't listen to her, not that he would anyway.

"Grrrrr! Quentin you baaaka!" She cried out as she forcefully shoved him into Maelstrom, falling on top of him. "Don't ignor-" They all seemed to be shocked as the way the landed looked entirely inconvenient. Maelstrom's hat came off, their lips smashed together and Quentin's hand on _**her**_ breast.

Quentin wiped his lips getting off of her. "Oh what the hell, I lose my first kiss to a b-" He stopped his statement feeling something soft and squishy in his hand. His eyes widened as he also noticed this supposed boy had a slimmer body than he should. Soon he flushed deeply and nearly gasped in horror that he was fondling a girl. "Uwwah!" He quickly took his hand back, jumping away. "You're a girl?!"

Maelstrom's eyes looked a bit tearing and red, faced flushed as well, however the wave of deadly glares was coming from Haruna and the two other vampire ninja.

"Quueentin...you heentaai!" She yelled as she threw her fist right at his jaw, but he quickly blocked it, the force of the strike making him slide back and leave quite a bruise on his arm.

"Haruna what the hell?! Are you trying to-Gak!" Before he could respond, Sera kicked him in the side sending him into a wall, slamming against it.

"Divine punishment!" She rawred.

Eve snickered slightly at the way Quentin was tossed around, even though it was a complete accident on his part.

Quentin struggled to get up as Ayumu walked over and helped him up on his feet.

"What's wrong with these people...?" He half wined as he winced again, his back burning and giving a sharp pain as everything slowly healed.

"Even I don't know." He patted him on the back roughly causing him to wince a bit. _Must be revenge. _He glared at Ayumu who put his hands up innocently.

"Tch...but you saw that, right? How they disappeared because of that ramen?" Quentin glanced to Ayumu

"Ah. Honestly we could use that if we can figure out how to make it." Ayumu contemplated as they watched the others speak to eachother.

"I'll check it out, you need to go back to class. Unlike you, I have time. Plus you didn't learn all about the origin of the universe from Haruna last night for nothing." Quentin smirked remembering how he asked for help on his algebra study guide. Haruna being the genius decided to 'help' him.

Ayumu gave a grave look with a sad smile. "Yup..." He sighed as they both walked back.

* * *

**Later**

Quentin and Sera found themselves at what looked like an industrial power plant on one of the upper walkways. After some chatter tossed back and forth, Quentin managed to get a tour of the place along with Sera. However Eve mentioned how she was part of an enemy faction, but after more debate she just let it be and helped Maelstrom with the tour.

"So this is the place, huh?" Quentin glanced over the railing of the catwalk as Maelstrom and Eve lead the way.

"This is where we produce most of the ramen." Maelstrom commented as they approached the entrance.

"Looks a bit...conspicuous for just ramen. Couldn't it be smaller or simple?" He asked as smoke came out of the upper chimneys.

"Got a problem with it?" She almost stuttered, her cheeks flushed, Eve and Sera only giving side glances. "Y-you wanted to look!"

"Well..." He simply replied wondering why she was getting so worked up from that.

As they made their way through the complex, Quentin pondered why most of the workers here were wearing gas masks. It didn't really concern him being a zombie and all.

_They are probably working all day and night to have to wear those._

Upon a deeper tour and ignoring all the squeals of the nearby pigs, they all sat at an internal ramen stand as they all had a bowl in unison.

"Sugoi! This ramen is amazing!" Quentin exclaimed after the first bite if noodles.

"I know, right?" Maelstrom beamed as she took a bite of one of the barbecued pork pieces.

"Even I don't know any ramen places that can compete with this! And the barbecue pork was made to perfection!" Quentin smiled widely, almost sparkling in joy, holding up the pork and taking a big chomp. "I got know how to replicate thi-"

Quentin stopped noticing Maelstrom surprisingly putting one of her barbecue pork into his bowl causing him to glance at her.

"You can have this..." She muttered softly, almost inaudible.

"You don't like pork?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

"I love it." She answered with almost an ominous tone in her voice.

"Oh, then why did you-"

"Just eat it already!" She growled with irritation her face even more red.

Quentin blinked a couple times before sighing and put on his usual smile. "Alright then, thanks." He proceeded to eat the pork and smiled widely. "Jeez I'm gonna need seconds at one point!"

He glanced back at her to see she was drinking down the ramen at quite and alarming rate. Any small mistake and she could be choking.

_She okay? Is she even tasting it at all?_

Eve sighed as she put the empty bowl down, whining her lips clean, as did Sera. Eve spoke first.

"I'll take my leave here. I don't think I'll last any longer in this atmosphere where this pig like creature rests in." She smiled slightly, as he saw Quentin give am irritated look.

"Hope you're not referring to me..." He grumbled as he put his empty bowl down.

She just shrugged. "Maybe. Honestly I didn't think someone as low as you would understand anything I'm saying." She then twisted on her heel and left.

"Is she always like this?" He asked Maelstrom who just scratched her head.

"I don't know her that well, but she is very skilled from what I've heard." She blinked her green eyes, her short blonde hair still gently laying by her chin.

"Quentin, I do believe we're here for a reason." Sera glared at him a bit to get him back on track. He sighed and nodded.

"Oi, Maelstrom, how is it that this ramen can make megalo disappear?" He asked pointing to his empty bowl.

She tilted her head a bit before speaking. "Well first of all to make this ramen we went to all these food establishments and would taste their ramen. We'd then would rank them drom 1-3 stars. If the establishment got three stars, we'd sneak in and steal their recipes and use them to make the ultimate ramen!" She seemed to get excited as she continued to tell the story but Quentin waved his hand to cut her off.

"Iie iie iie, I said how does make megalo disappear? Where's that part?" Quentin tapped his finger against the counter trying to prove a point.

Maelstrom smirked a bit and crossed her arms, "I guess it's not use. I'll just have to explain from the beginning." She pointed a confident finger at him.

_W...Where did I hear that before...?_

* * *

**In the interest of time**

Maelstrom took off her glasses as sighed as she shut a 50lb book. "And that's just about it. Get it now? Although I'm not very knowledgeable on the universal string theory so-" However half the words she's been speaking for past several hours never really made it through Quentin's ears as he was down to his knees holding his head as if it was going to explode.

"No...Its...fine..." He said lowly as his eyes looked as if they had grown bags.

"Also I forgot this." She gestured to the machine behind her with the shape of a robot pig of sorts, tubes and pipes running through it. It gave a loud hum as needles twitched on the meters. "In case of a massive megalo outbreak, this machine will make it rain tonkotsu over the town. Amazing don't you think?"

"Hold on, that seems like a bad idea to coat the town in thick sticky ramen, don't you think...?" Quentin eyebrow twitched at the thought of walking to school with tonkotsu ramen going down drains, the roof, gutters etc.

"How boring. I've had enough of this. Please excuse my absence." Seraphim turned away, jet black hair whipping to the side as she did.

"One more thing..." Maelstrom stopped her for a second, catching her attention. "It came to our attention someone wants to destroy this machine, do you know who?"

"I don't."

The short blonde gave a suspicious look before shrugging it off with a smile. "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to join our faction. Interested?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me." She walked off Quentin reaching out a bit.

"Wait for me, I'm coming as well." He stepped away before hearing the vampire girls soft voice.

"You're leaving?" She asked in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Well yeah, I have to go home." He shrugged before smiling, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks for the tour and all, we appreciate it."

She flushed slightly before she stammered out a sloppy farewell. "I-it was nothing...just g-go home already!"

Quentin was taken back again by her sudden aggression but he just jogged off and joined Sera outside. Leaving Mael all by herself.

* * *

**A couple blocks away from home**

Quentin sighed, as some warm air left his lungs and into the cold, some of the stars visible and unblocked by the grey puffs of gas floating in the sky. He looked up to Sera who had been silent throughout the walk and opened his mouth to speak.

"That sure was interesting."

No reply. Quentin quickened his pace a bit to catch up to her while thinking of something else to say.

"You know, that machine she was talking about will become a big problem if it is used." This time Sera actually looked to him with no particular emotion on her face.

"Hai. It could cause massive ecological problems. But nothing for you to worry about, my superiors will take care of it." She stopped and turned to him for a moment.

_So her faction is after the machine...can't say I didn't see that coming._

"However that's not the problem here."

Quentin then stopped, turning around after realizing she stopped as well. She was giving a serious look as always, but something was off.

"To our clan, a kiss symbolizes marriage no matter where or when it happens." Sera abruptly closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "In relation, since you kissed her in the alley, a marriage took place. Thus you two are now husband and wife." His eyes widened slightly.

"H-how? Everyone knows it was an accident." Asked with his face a bit red.

"Which is why you should've avoided it at all costs." She replied looking at him directly in the eyes, making him look away by instinct.

"Even if you say that..." He trailed off a bit, wondering if he could even anticipate something like that.

"As expected, Mael doesn't recognize it as a real marriage, however it is required for vampire ninjas to put tradition before their personal emotions." She turned on her heel walking up to him before they both just walked side by side.

"Soca...Wait wouldn't that mean if I randomly kissed you right now, you'd _have_ to marry me?" He asked, making her stop in her tracks turning to him.

"Yes, I would vow to love you." Her eyes were about to flash red to threaten him never to consider the idea but he spoke first.

"Wow...that's terrible." Sera was rather caught off guard by that statement, almost raising an eyebrow. "Winding up with someone you have no feelings for, perhaps in fact resent just over a kiss just sounds wrong. I can't agree with that." As Quentin finished his statement, Sera blinked a couple times trying to recognize if this was Quentin, the friend of a dirty perverted insect as she liked to put it. In fact she looked at him in a similar way, with nothing but disgust.

Trying to find an appropriate response, she simply muttered. "Perhaps, but that's how it is."

Quentin, feeling the atmosphere get a bit too serious for his liking, stretched his arm a bit, letting off a relaxed moan and quickened his pace.

"Well whatever. I don't wanna worry about that now, I'm starving! Mael really worked us over with her damn book." He groaned feeling his stomach growl.

Sera remained quiet the rest of the way, feeling a tad uncomfortable walking with him now. She avoided eye contact whenever he'd talk and just act like she never heard him in the first place.

_Why am I being so evasive?_

Quentin and Sera soon found themselves in front of the house and upon entering, a wrapped bento came flying and hit Quentin square in the face causing him the fall backward and flat on the stone bath.

"Gak!" He cried as he hit the floor, slowly getting up and rubbing his forehead. "What the hell!" He gritted his teeth seeing Haruna with her hands on her hips.

"You never ate my bento, baka!" Haruna pointed an accusing finger, Ayumu and Eu looking out from the dining room.

"Seriously?! I didn't think about it when it came to dealing with a megalo!" He gripped a fist at her after picking up the bento. She stuck her tongue out, dropping her bottom eyelid with her finger. _What a child..._

"Oi, Haruna. The stir fry is gonna burn if you don't get back in the kitchen." Ayumu changed the subject. She cursed jogging back into the kitchen, a faint sizzle can be heard as the two walked in, taking a seat.

"Honeslty, I don't get what the big deal is." He opened the bento seeing fried eggs and twitched his eyebrow. "It's just all eggs..."

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that practically 80% of the time she likes to make fried eggs." Ayumu scratched the back of his head as Quentin sliced a small piece with his chopsticks and took a bite. His body immediately shook as if electrified with lightning.

"This is insane!" He suddenly yelled.

"Yeah it is pretty good, but honestly I don't want to eat just fried eggs." Ayumu glanced to the side with his elbow propped up to hold his head.

"No, not that! How could she beat me with eggs?!" He slammed the bento on the table in outrage and sprinted into the kitchen. "You little cheater! What magic did you use?!"

"I genius doesn't need to cheat to win!"

"Genius my ass!" As the ranting continued, Ayumu turned to Sera as Eu sipped her tea in silence.

"Anyway, how'd it go?" He asked.

"It was excruciatingly boring. Waste of time." She replied in a dull tone, keeping her posture perfect.

Eu glanced at her as if in suspicion, writing something down and face Ayumu.

'Did something happen?'

"Well besides the megalo sighting I mentioned, we met up with two other vampire ninjas which are against Sera's faction. Anyway thanks to them we were able to handle the megalos. Then Haruna p-" He trailed off a bit, scratching his nose a bit before saying. "Haruna pushed Quentin for some reason and he ended up kissing one of them."

Eu just blinked at him, tapping her pen a bit as if unsure what to say to that.

"So yeah that's about it." Ayumu shrugged, not sure what else to say. "Oh yeah and apparently their version of tonkotsu ramen make megalo disappear." He hit himself in the head gently, forgetting probably the most significant event of all.

'Why was he there?' Eu tapped her pad looking to Ayumu.

"Who...you mean Quentin?" He jolted his thumb toward the kitchen, where faint ranting can he heard.

'He can't fight.'

"Well he could ju-" Ayumu tried to justify Quentin's action, but she shoved the notebook in his face to cut him off.

'He _can't _fight.'

Eu emphasized it, and after a minute to process what she was really saying, Ayumu sighed and nodded. Last time she tried to prove a point was when Sera first arrived, wanting him to send her away.

"I understand. I'll keep him out of it if I can help it." Ayumu gave a serious look, putting his hands together and over the table. "I don't know why you don't want him to, but I won't pry." Eu simply closed her eyes and nodded.

Sera stayed silent throughout the interaction until looking to the kitchen door as Haruna and Quentin stormed out with a rather large amount of food, and under twenty minutes at that. Everyone looked at the food Awkwardly as six large plates of food, very capable of feeding ten people, sat in the middle of the table.

"Hmph, this will be the decisive battle, and the official fall of Haruna." Quentin put his hand over his eyes and spoke in a cliche anime villain style.

"Uhhhhh..." Ayumu was rather confused.

"Ku ku ku~. You're no match for my entree's! Know your place and bow!" She laughed evilly, putting her back hand over her mouth.

'They're having fun.' Wrote Eu, as the two shot lasers at eachother, similar to their first encounter.

"A...Ah." Ayumu muttered. He noticed that the entrees were in pairs, guessing that they each cooked their own versions of each food item.

Quentin flipped his hair confidently. "The people know what cook rules this land…" He tosses his arm to the side. "We let them decide…" He smirked.

"So be it!" She crossed her arms, a wide smile on her face.

Everyone stared at their food, while Haruna and Quentin stared down at them, their eyes almost as red as Seraphim's when battle ready. Everyone felt like their life was being threatened by the two depending on the vote, even though they could easily defend themselves.

"Ayumu, you first." Haruna pointed to him, causing him to flinch slightly, probably because he gets hit so much.

"Right...Eto…" Ayumu decided it would be best to have a large bite of each, and at least check the flavoring and texture, unlike Eu and Sera, who just don't care. He started taking bites of each stirfry, some sort of bean salad and curry. He sighed in relief, after finishing the plate. "I liked Haruna's Curry and Stirfry, but the bean salad was all yours Quentin."

"Tch...Chikusho, I was hoping to get a head start." He bit his thumb a bit, obviously dissatisfied.

"Heehee!" Haruna's seemed to shine brightly.

After that, Sera was soon wiping her face with a napkin and looked to the two. "I would give the stir fry and bean salad to the filth, but I can't stand the idea of him making the food I just ate. Very revolting of you to serve me you swine...All to Haruna."

Quentin acted quickly knowing Haruna, egotistical as ever, was about to celebrate and cheer for herself. He quickly put a hand in front of her.

"Matte, you cannot judge by the emotional conflicts you have with the chef. Food is food. That's two for me and one for Haruna." He felt a sweat drop come on as he realized it had become a tie.

"Oi, no fair! I should've won!" Haruna cried, her hands in the air in rage.

"Oooh~? Losing confidence now?" He put his fingers on his chin, giving another smirk. She stopped her ranting to think for a moment before smiling herself.

"Oh please, I'm a genius. I already know this battle is mine." She tapped her head as they both turned to Eu.

However as soon as they turned, her note pad only said one thing causing the two to crash to the ground out of surprise.

'Tie (lol)'

_Of course the tyrant adds a 'lol' there..._

Getting up and both looking disappointed at the Eu's words, Quentin let off an amused 'hmph'.

"Guess this battle is a draw...HOWEVER!" Quentin pointed a finger at Haruna. "The war ain't over till only one remains..." He smirked. Haruna stared at him in slight surprise but smiled more brightly then usual.

"Oh yeah, after tomorrow, we'll need someone to clean up the floors with your foods splattered across them!" She smirked before they both turned to Ayumu with evil grins who let off a small whimper at the sight. He could feel a ghostly satanic aura from the two.

"Choto matte! Why am i the one that has to do it?! I'm the one doing most of the work when dealing with megalos! Why don't you do it?!" He pointed to Quentin who just chuckled.

"Not my house to clean." He winked.

"Jeez you can't fight _or_ clean. I have to do everything." He mumbled in slight agitation as he took the dirty plates away, while Haruna went ahead went ahead to grab the leftovers.

_'-you can't fight-' _Echoed in Quentin's head.

Quentin, however, never looked up from the ground, his hair shadows over his eyes obviously in deep thought. Eu and Sera stared up at him as a clenched fist was shaking at his waist.

_Why? Why do I have to be so weak?...Why can't I fight with them?! Why can't I protect anyone?! _With these thoughts in mind, pictures of the latest megalo attack came to mind. He didn't last 30 seconds against them. He couldn't protect Haruna who still got attacked and even became a nuisance. Ayumu would've won if Quentin didn't get captured and shocked by the jelly fish. If he could take care of himself. And Quentin knew perfectly well of this.

"Oi...Sera..." He said lowly, hardly looking up.

"...Hai?" She replied with her eyes fixated on his face.

"Do you think we can spar outside for a bit?"

Eu blinked her eyes, her grip against the tea cup tightening ever so slightly as she looks to Sera for a reply.

"I don't hold back when sparring, even if we use fake swords." Sera didn't give a direct answer, but tried to discourage the brown haired zombie.

"I don't care. In fact I want you to do your best...No handicaps." He simply walked into another room, seeming to be rummaging in the storage closet for something. "Come on, where are you..."

Sera glances to Eu who seemed calm at sight, but internally she was a bit worried a d agitated.

"Shinpai shinaide. He won't last long, and being a zombie he won't be harmed."

Eu just gave a gentle nod before Quentin came back with two wooden swords, looking fairly dull but still capable of dishing out some pain if used properly. Ayumu and Quentin bought them once shortly after they became friends, testing if sword fighting was easy as it looked in the movies.

"I'll be outside..." He muttered as he walked into the back yard, the night sky of course had only begun, with the temperature dropping slowly.

Eu just took a small breath and walked out on the back part and kneeled down onto the porch mat. Sera soon followed blade in hand and with a calm demeanor. Ayumu and Haruna came out soon and watched as Quentin and Sera took position on opposing sides of the grass.

Quentin was in a somewhat natural fighting stance, his sword raised unlike Sera who stood there as if there was no effort needed, her eyes however have turned red and sharp.

Not bothering to wait for an official go, Quentin took the first step, dashing forward with his sword set behind him, ready to swing at the best moment. However, Sera had moved in a blink of and eye and blocked his attack with the flick of the wrist.

Already bewildered at her speed, he felt her knee give a wind knocking blow to his gut, and let out a painful gasp. Sera didn't bother to stop, spinning around and sending him back to his original position with a side kick to the head.

"Hey, you're going too-" Ayumu tried to stop Sera's merciless attacks but Eu raised a hand for silenced as she watched intently.

Quentin struggled, his body already trembling from the lack of oxygen. His body began repairing itself but the pain wouldn't subside as quickly.

"You see? You're already on the floor..." Sera called out, Quentin responding with some more exhausted pants for air. "I think it's o-"

"Again!" He yelled as he got to his feet and raised his blade again.

"Huh...?" Sera was bewildered by this. It should be obvious he can't win, yet he stands back up.

"Are you deaf you-" Quentin suddenly dashed forward bring his blade down over her. "Bakayaro!"

Sera saw his movements, simply blocking the attack again. Quentin ricocheted back as Sera spun from the block, around him, and slammed the sword behind his leg, making him let out a small cry as he fell to one knee. Sera took took the opportunity to raise her leg, and send her heel crashing down on his shoulder. He yelled out again, crumbling to the ground and immobile for a moment, before he slowly pushes his upper body off the ground, coughing and hacking. Some tears forming in his eyes as his shoulder ached.

_Stop getting up...No one can possibly enjoy this. _Sera thought as she glanced at Eu who seemed to keep her expression the same still, only wanting this to end as soon as he give up.

"A...Again!" He cried out as he managed to get himself up, his body trembling from exhaustion, his sword shaking in his hand. But he took clumsy step forward, not bothering to let his body regenerate first. Sera gripped her blade tightly, gritting her teeth, feeling resentment for the sparring now.

Sera didn't wait for him to strike, she slashed the blade up, slamming into his forearm causing him to drop the blade. He gasped out as he felt her elbow knock into his chest. Faltering backwards, Quentin couldn't see her blade as it was thrashed into his side, making him stumble to the side. She was too fast for him as she appeared right behind him and delivered another sidekick to his spine sending him back towards the fence, where she swiftly moved in front of him and sent the blade to his ankles. With the stinging and sore sensation at his ankle bone, he flipped forward, tripping on the blade and falling flat on his face. Sera, wanting to make sure he stayed down, stomped down on him. His leg, his back, his arm. Leaving multiple bruises, and with each one a cry of sorrow.

Ayumu and Haruna looked with shocked eyes, Eu still emotionless as ever. Several times the two wanted to speak out, but Eu anticipated it each time.

_Damnit Eu. Is this your plan? To break his spirit like this? It's too brutal!_

Quentin, repeated the process, his arms shaking rapidly now along with the rest of his body. his face streaming with tears, the pain overwhelming his senses but he refused to stop. He desperately reached for the blade a couple feet away.

"A...A..." Quentin's lips quivered as he tried to mutter his word. But to no avail.

"What are you trying to accomplish? Having yourself being thrashed about like a dog with its toy?" Sera questioned, backing up and lowering her blade away.

Quentin's eyes widened a bit as he managed to get to his knees and turned around to everyone, his tears shining from what light was on in the house. He could see everyone but Eu looked concerned with what he was doing.

_I'm...worrying them._

"Nande..." He turned back around, feeling ashamed to he able to look at them. "Why do I have to be so weak?! To be so useless! Why can't I fight alongside you guys?! Why do I have to watch you do everything?!" He began yelling out, staring at the ground feels his hands grip at the grass vigorously. Sera looked with almost saddened eyes, Eu feeling her hands shake a bit on her lap, her eyes slightly wide. "I'm not selfish! But I want to be strong. I need to get stronger! Just strong enough to protect everyone with everything I got!" He raised his head a bit hearing Sera speak out in a firm voice. He could feel them shred through his emotions as she mouthed them.

"Well...You're doing it wrong."

And within a blink of an eye. The cold air around him became denser and more severe. Everyone except Eu had left him to sort out his feelings. He hasn't moved from that trembling position for nearly two hours and Eu had been sitting there there for the longest time. Ayumu and the others were in their rooms but none were actually asleep. In all truth everyone was worried for him, but Eu told them to let her handle it.

Quentin just waited there, unmoving and unchanging. He had cried for a couple minutes, something he hasn't done for almost a year. But after he just stayed quiet, the night wind blowing giving him goosebumps. He paid no mind to anything until...

...Droplets. He could hear faint splashes of liquid drops hitting some tough. He could hear someone sniffle a bit as well, along with shaky whimpering breaths. He slowly rose his upper body, eyes widened and turned around to see Eu.

"What?...What?!" He called out in worry, almost forgetting why he was out here in the first place, getting up and running to her and kneeling down face to face. Eu never wrote anything in her pad when he approached. He looked down at the pad though, and saw something horrific. Her Her hand writing looked sloppy, quick, as if rushed or stressed out. But when he managed to figure out what it said it was...

'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-' The pen mark fell off the page as if she thought she had enough room for more words. He felt his heart ache turning to an older page and gasped.

'You hate me, don't you? It's alright to!' As he read this, he looked to her as tears kept coming down, Eu doing her best to hold it in. He felt the statement in his mind echo terrifyingly, his eyes going a bit wider.

_No._

'You hate me-'

_Stop it._

'-hate me-'

_SHUT UP!_

Quentin immediately reached out to grab Eu, holding her tightly, her silver white hair flapping only once at the sudden jolt of being held. Her eyes widened, staring at the stars as she felt his warmth engulf him, the smell of sweat still lingering.

"Don't be an idiot! Only the worst of the worst would ever dare date to even murmur something like that to you!" He gripped the back of her head tightly, refusing to let her go, as if she'd be lost if he did. "I'm the one who is weak...I'm the one dragging everyone down...demo..." He pulled her back, wiping her tears away with his hand, while using his arm to wipe his own. "One day, I'll get stronger for you. For Haruna. For Sera. For Ayumu...Everyone." He gave a confident smile to to her. Eu stared with sad eyes her thoughts in shambles. "You won't have to worry about me anymore...I can protect you all..."

_I want you to fight. But I can't let you._

_I want you to live. But you wish to fight._

_If only you knew what I knew. Maybe you'd understand._

_You're a zombie. But you're not invincible. You're different._

_But it's too early for that, and it won't stop you anyway._

_Idiot man servant._

Quentin stared at her eyes for the longest time before he let her go so she could write on her pad. The sound of her delicate and slow scribbling was rather soothing to him until she stopped and showed it to him.

'All these emotions are gonna be a problem.'

_Right. I almost forgot whenever she shows emotion, it displaces magic in large amounts. Not to mention it'll bring more megalo to this town._

Quentin just smiled. "If I know everyone just as much as you...they'll take care of everything. And one day I'll join them."

Eu stared at his optimism, marveling at how beautifully naive he can sometimes be. But that was one of the traits everyone has come to love. That everything will be alright in the end.

"But Eu...since it too late to stop the megalo from appearing now, could you maybe..." Quentin scratched his nose, slightly flushed as he realized he was taking advantage of the moment. "Smile?"

Eu lowered her face as if in thought. However when it came back up into the moonlight...

She made the cutest expression Quentin would ever see in his lifetime. Yet under under that smile Eu felt her heart twist not able to tell him the truth.

_I can't stop him._

* * *

**Kinda Cliche, don't you think. But eh that's what we're going with. I liked to set up little touching moments for each of the characters giving an idea of what pairings I'm leaning towards. (Funny so far it's all of em) Happy holidays everyone and see you next year for chapter 4.**

**Translations:**

**Gomen- sorry**

**Mattaku- Honestly, Jeez, good grief**

**Hentai- pervert**

**Baka(yaro) - idiot, stupid**

**Sugoi - Wow, amazing**

**iie- no**

**Hai - yes**

**Soca - I see**

**Eto- Um**

**(Choto) Matte - wait**

**Chikusho - shit, damnit**

**Shinpai shinaide- don't worry**

**Nande- why**

**Demo- but**


End file.
